Toy games in which the user operates or controls one or more toy vehicles upon a track are well known in the art. Thus, toy vehicle playsets or games have been provided which facilitate a variety of manipulations of toy vehicles on variously shaped tracks or surfaces. Of particular benefit in some games for the child user is the development of skills in judging space, distance and velocity in the operation of the game. Despite substantial advances in the art pertaining to such games, there remains nonetheless a continuing need for evermore interesting and exciting vehicle positioning type games.